Gus Turner
Augustus Bachmann Turner (or "Gus" or even his favourite nickname, "The G-Man") is a character in the animated television series Robotboy. Gus is overweight, weak-willed, neurotic, red-headed, gluttonous, gross, jerkish, small-brain and selfish – the very opposite of Tommy. He is Tommy's friend and a self proclaimed action hero and leader of the group. He is an attention seeker and tries to show off most of the time by pulling practical jokes on anyone close to him. However, most of these tricks backfire and often get him in trouble. He also boasts about many skills that he claims to have, but obviously doesn't. But despite all his faults, and his regular, but terrible practical jokes, he’s still one of Tommy’s best friends. An interesting note about Gus is that despite the fact that he claims himself as "cool", he lives in an old fashion house with his Amish parents (who dress in nineteenth century clothing). In spite of (or maybe even because of) his strict upbringing, Gus can be very greedy and selfish at times. Trivia *Gus was voiced by Rupert Degas. *The G-Man, alongside with Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Robotboy & Robotgirl will meet Team Robot in the near future. *Gus will make his guest appearances in Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E., Weekenders Meets The King and I, Weekenders Adventures of The Good Dinosaur, Weekenders meets Hercules, Weekenders Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Weekenders Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, Weekenders Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King,Weekenders Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie, Weekenders Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie, Weekenders Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie, Weekenders Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Weekenders Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, and Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens.. *Robotman thinks he is undesirable, which is something many fans can agree on, as he is one of, if not, THE most hated character from Robotboy. Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Jerks Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures Team Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Robotboy Characters Category:Idiots Category:Characters who fart Category:Greedy characters Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Selfish characters Category:Hungry characters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Annoying characters Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Silly Characters Category:Funny characters Category:Characters who get hurt Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Cool Dudes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Overweight characters Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Arch enemies Category:Arch rivals Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Comic Relief Category:Misogynists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dimwits